Just Face The Music!
by Curo-Hatake1
Summary: When he died she lived and Robin couldn't accept that. She changed his life forever and he hates her, he'll never accpet her as a sister. She's back to haunt him and his friends belive she the best,He'll have to swallow his hate and Just Face The Music!R


The Teen Titans were at it again with Control Freak and his Star wars clones. They were actually whooping butt for pathetic copies. Cyborg was wrestling at least 5 off of him and Robin and Starfire were almost down for the count after 10 of them had tackled them down. Raven was doing okay, and beast boy turned into one of the giant beasts from the god forsaken movie.

"Dude these guys are seriously making me re-think my love for SciFi!!!!"

BB said after crushing a small hoards worth of them.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I-Control Freak, have finally managed to create the ultimate army!! Of Clones no less!!!!!!"

As he was laughing they had managed to slip away under a cloak of clones that were strangling each other. They weren't the smartest things to walk the earth….

One thing seemed a little out of place even as Control Freak had realized what they had done. There was a perfectly average girl walking down the street, not even noticing the hoards of clones. She had a set of ultra super way cool headphones that could block out the noise of an explosion. Her eyes were closed and she was dancing and walking, this was totally bizarre because even as a clone shouted for her to hand over her valuables she walked by him and continued to shuffle her feet and hum to herself.

"Hey are you deaf!!!! Get out of here don't you see the clones!!!?"

BB shouted at her, again no response.

"Hello!!!?"

He punched out a clone and she just continued to walk until a clone grabbed her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open, they were a bright red color and she punched him out cold, that when she brought up some attention, another two clones came at her and she did some cool break dance/ Kick thing that knocked out a few of them. She was almost as good as Robin. As she was fighting she was mouthing words to herself. '_1,2,3,4,1,2,3,4'_ her eye color changed, green. The titans payed little attention because she seemed ot be able to handle herself and they'd talk after wards.

"Battle formation!"

He said taking up their start again and jumping into the army knocking them down as they buzzed out of existence when you hti them hard enough.

"Surrender!!!! 

"Never!!!!"

There was a sudden sharp burst of energy and everyone and thing was blown back 20 feet. The first thought was Raven but she was moaning and rubbing her head too. The chick who was fighting off the clones on her own; a green aura was surrounding her and everyone could hear a slight throb, or base line running the air.

"Sorry! But they wouldn't let go!"

She shouted as if everyone was deaf. The clones, most of them zapped, had gotten back up and were charging again.

"DO these things every die!!!?"

She said clapping her hands as another blast of energy threw them back. She looked to the guy who seemed to be giving them problems and she walked over to him.

"Are you controlling these!?"

She asked again in the too loud voice.

"yeah…"

"What!?"

"I said Yeah!!!!"

She nodded and then held out her hand, he was holding a remote that controlled them all.

"Give it!"

She tightened her grip as he to tightened his on the remote.

"No! I don't wanna!!!!"

He said holding it to himself like a precious toy. She sighed and rolled her eyes before rasing her fist hgh in the air.

"Say Good Night!!!"

She said swinging her fist into his face and putting him out cold. She had a punch like concrete; she picked up the remote and pressed the OFF button. The clones disappeared. The titans regrouped and got up, making sure there was no permanent damage.

"Hey thanks for your help!"

Robin said holding his hand out to her. She put up her hand to signify 'wait' she reached into her bag and then pulled off her headphones. When she rose to face him her eyes turned a clear blue color.

"Your welcome! My names Melody!"

Robins eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed when he heard the name 'Melody'.

"You!"

"Yes me! Miss your sister Robbie?"

The titans stood silent, they never knew he had a sister but then again they knew almost nothing about him.

"I have no sister!!"

"Oh yes you do I'm standing right here!!"

His eye twitched as he stood at her same height almost she had him by half an inch. When looking closer, they had the same face and hair.

"Alexander died 5 years ago; I don't need you to bring Melody into my life now!"

He shouted at her, she just rolled her eyes and fiddled with a red scarf tied around her neck. She was dressed in a tight black T-shirt and blue jeans with platform sneakers. Not someone to look down on.

"Who's Alexander?"

BB whispered in Cyborg's ear, he just shrugged.

"Alexander is-No Was my brother!"

"He's gone get over it!!!!"

All the titans were lost on this, with no clue as to what they were talking about. Robin and Melody were locked in a glaring contest.

"Uh guys…?"

"WHAT!!?"

They shouted at the same time. Cyborg stepped back 5 feet.

"Mind telling us what's going on?"

"No."

Robin said flatly as melody shrugged. She smiled at them with perfect teeth and hand on hip.

"I'll tell you."

She said reaching into her bag and pulling out a wallet. She flipped through it and showed them a picture of two boys who looked exactly the same, except one was playing with a Barbie while the other was ramming G.I. Joes at one another in makeshift combat. One of them was obviously Robin, and it wasn't the one with the Barbie.

"You see that's Robin and that's Alexander, and well lets just say I'm not all natural!"

She said on a nervous laugh, the titans were looking back between from Melody to Alexander no connections. She sighed and undid the scarf around her neck the outline of an Adams apple was traced along her neck.

"I used to be Alexander, but he's dead now, Melody's here now."

A dead silence, their eyes grew wide and they stared at her. Robin was just shaking his head.

"So, that Chick's a-a-a Dude!?"

BB said as if unable to comprehend the idea of a transsexual.

"I do not under stand, is she a man or a woman?"

Starfire said trying to work it all out, bless her pointed little head. Raven leaned over and whispered something in her ear, she turned as red as her hair.

"Oh like a tronknob!"

"A what?"

Melody asked raising an eye brow.

"A Tronknob! A person once a man now a woman! They are celebrated as brave souls on my planet!"

She said hugging Melody until the wind was knocked out of her. BB was walking around her taking it all in.

"Well I have to say they do fabulous work!"

"Thank you I picked it all out myself!"

She said finally able to struggle away from Starfire. Cyborg was trying to think of something to say as Robin was no believing that his dead brother was being accepted so well.

"So what made you do this?"

Raven asked in her usual drawl.

"Didn't feel right to be man, I must say the fashion is less comfortable but also a lot prettier."

Robin stalked off as his dead brother was making friends with is friends, he didn't like this one bit.

X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X

Okay sorry if the first chappie sucked I wrote it on impulse!!!! REVIEW AND MESSAGE PLEASE!!!!


End file.
